Xato and Dex: A Day in the Forest
by Apple Sombrero
Summary: Xato and Dex have always been good friends, but, Xato wants more. Can he get what he wants? Yaoi FanFiction. Blaziken x Sableye. If you don't like, don't read!


**(Author's Note: This is a Male x Male Pokémon FanFiction. If you don't like it, don't read it. Xato is a chubby, sumo Blaziken. He is my character. Dex is a crazy, hyper Sableye. He is my friend's character. I have her permission to use her character. I hope you enjoy!)**

Xato was strolling through the forest one day, doing his usual thing. He didn't really do much most days. Just kinda relaxed, you know? He was kinda hoping to see his friend, Dex, around, even though the chances of that were slim. The gods must have been giving him luck today, though, because not so far away he saw a small, purple thing scatter around in the distance. He smiled and walked over to where he saw the thing move, hoping it was his friend. He jumped over a log to see Dex, sitting near a stream, biting on some rocks.

Xato knew what he was doing. Looking for gold, of course. What else could he be doing? He tapped Dex on the shoulder, and Dex turned around quickly. Xato waved. Dex smiled and spat out the rocks. He waved back, jumping up onto Xato's head. This was one of Dex's favourite things to do. Xato didn't quite understand why, though. Maybe it was his smell? His warmth? Xato didn't know, and he probably wasn't going to find out any time soon. Dex leaned over and looked into Xato's eyes with a toothy smile. Xato chuckled, picking him up and nuzzling him. Dex kept a smile on and nuzzled him back.

Xato and Dex had been friends for quite a long time, but Xato wanted more. He _really_ liked his little friend here, but liked him more than just a friend. He wanted to see what the little guy could do, and what he could handle. Xato looked into Dex's eyes pleadingly, wanting to ask him something. Dex looked back and raised an eyebrow. He wasn't all that smart, but he was trying his best to figure out what Xato wanted. Xato looked away, blushing. He was so cute, just running around and being crazy. Dex's face suddenly lit up, as he smiled, his tail wagging. Xato looked back at Dex with an eyebrow raised, his blush deepening. "Y-You.. Y-You understand..?" Xato muttered. Dex nodded quickly. It almost seemed like Dex wanted it, too... Xato gulped and put him on the ground, kneeling down himself. Dex rolled over onto his stomach, putting his lower half up in the air. Xato gulped as he carefully undid his pants and let them rest on his thighs. "A-Are you sure you wanna...?" Dex nodded back at him, his tail wagging. Xato was nervous, but excited. He had never done this sorta thing before, and he wanted to try it out.

Xato knelt down over top of the Sableye's backside. His face was red, as he seemed a bit hot and flustered, excited for what was about to finally happen. He carefully placed his hand atop of Dex's ass and placed his other hand on the ground, panting hot air. Dex moaned anxiously as he was on the ground, trying to look for something to grab onto. He looked up at Xato quickly, his, face red as well. Xato groaned loudly as he slid himself into Dex's ass. It was a tight squeeze, but after a while of pushing, he finally managed to get himself in there. Dex gasped suddenly, not realising how big Xato's length was until this point.

Xato positioned Dex's lower half slightly more upward to compensate for his hardened length. He tried to shove himself into Dex a bit more, but there was no more room left. Dex squeaked slightly at Xato pounding into him, but he still loved it all the same. Dex started panting louder as Xato started to plow into him, thrusting at a slow but hard speed. Dex closed his eyes as pleasure swept over his body... He had never felt anything as great as this before, and he loved the feeling of it. He wished he had asked for this sooner.

Xato start thrusting faster and harder. He was getting close to impact, he could just tell. By the look on Dex's face, he could tell, too. Xato's breathing was becoming shakier, and Dex's breathing was becoming a slow pant. Xato thrust deeply into Dex one last time, releasing his fluid all inside of Dex. Dex felt a sudden coolness flow through him, and he shivered violently, trying to grab onto the ground. Due to Dex's small size, Xato's fluid leaked out a little, dripping onto the grass and turning its colour a milky white. Xato panted harder and faster as he finished, leaning close to Dex's face. Dex turned toward him, face still red. Xato smiled, as did Dex.

They both wanted to do it again, and they knew it.

**(Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story! Sorry for it being a long read!)**


End file.
